To the Wind In Front of You
by ECKon04
Summary: The look she lobbed at someone made him almost choke with laughter, but that was before he noticed the look she lofted to him, which only put him into a 'burn, pine and perish' sort of mood. Read and review. Quick updates!
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hey! look at me! I'm experimenting! Now here's the prologue to a story that I kinda have all mapped out. I'm really diggin' it, and really excited to write it.

Now I don't know if this is kosher with you all, but the style in the prologue is a bit different than how it's going to be in the story. That right down there is to introduce everything, and is written without the 'reach deep down and speculate' feel; the subtle-angsty-pondering feel, if you will, that I intend to use in the upcoming chapters.

A man, that doesn't make sense, does it? OH WELL. Review and tell me what you think. PLEASE.

fyi: The idea for this scene was taken from this: .com/favourites/#/d10l1nl Love it, _worship it!_

Disclaimer: I no have. I no make money offa dis.

* * *

Prologue

"Keep up the slow life for the night.._._"

James Potter looked up to make sense of the peripheral glimmer vying for his attention. What was to be found, however, was only the flicker of light against a newly acquired badge, which belonged to his sub-conscious friend, whose pensive face was not the catalyst of the sudden stir of thoughts in James's head. Remus Lupin, The Badged, noticed his scheming expression, and with a sudden jolt of panic, heroically saw to it's necessary end by means of distraction.

"Oh, bother. It seems the Harpies lost their game last night to Puddlemere. T'sa shame," he said casually, flicking the corner of the _Daily Prophet. _James reacted promptly.

"Merlin! How'd they manage that?" He fretted, stumbling over to look over Remus's shoulder at the listings. "They're sure as hell on their way to losing to Chudley, at this rate…" James continued on his rant, only to be interrupted by another friend painfully uninterested in Quidditch.

"So can we use the prefects bathroom if we have that with us, Remus?" Said Wide-eyed Peter Pettigrew pointing to the badge pinned to the wearer's robes. The question was worth the attention spans of two others: James's and, the fourth quarter to their group, Sirius Black, who had been quietly avoiding his homework assignment through the whole ordeal. Remus stood up in front of them all slowly.

"Now listen, just because I'm a prefect now, does not mean that you guys will be able to finally escape all authority," he said carefully. A moments pause made him relieved, until he was hit by a myriad of hoots, haws, and hollers coming from his audience.

"Are you daft? That's exactly what that means!" Said Sirius in between hearty laughter.

Remus rolled his eyes, but was soon infected by their amusement.

Later on, while trying to fall asleep, Remus centered in on a face and it's expression that he had seen towards the middle of his day. He smiled in spite of himself.

Once he fell asleep, rapid eye movement took him to places where a red-headed girl sat on a grassy hill.


	2. Red Apples and Thornbushes

A/N: Yo.

This chappy is redone. Erm, just revised actually, I guess it just desn't occur to me to do it when it i stick it up for the first time.

Hope you likey, please review-y.

* * *

Chapter 1

Remus was running late for breakfast, which provided him more sitting space, but less food to accompany the elbow room. Skimming the Gryffindor table, he found a girl sitting with her nose in a book, and a shiny red apple in her hand, ignoring the bubbling conversation of two first year girls near her.

Lily Evans was also a brand new prefect this year. She lifted her eyes at him suspiciously as he sat, and upon seeing that it was only Remus, put down her book and smiled pleasantly.

"Good morning, Remus," she said, picking up an apple and handing it to him.

"Morning," he replied polishing the fruit on his sleeve. "How does it feel?"

"Beg pardon?"

"having so much authority?" He asked with mock incredulousness, and taking a bite of his apple. She smirked, straitened her back, and clasped her fingers on the table.

"It is a responsibility that I will keep on my highest of priorities." She paused considering the person in front of her. "And you would be wise to do the same, considering the breed of people you hang out with."

Remus frowned. He had dwelled on that aspect or his newly assigned responsibilities, and apparently it had been the obvious concern of others around him. He caught a glimmer in her eye as she watched his jaw twitch nervously.

"Don't let them take advantage of you," she said, switching her gaze to his eyes.

"They're my friends," he said defensively. She looked at him severely.

"And great ones at that," she said dully, behind half lidded eyes.

"Believe it or not, they _are_," he replied. "You don't understand how much they're there for me. I know we've been troublesome in the past-"

"Because you let them!" she butted in.

"_But _I can handle them..._Okay?"_

The doubt on her face only softened, and she smiled at him. If he were anyone else, he would have taken it as condescending, but he knew that her view on him was tainted only by the association, and everyone knew that Lily, although famously sought out by the four friends dubbed the marauders, was very unimpressed by the majority of them.

Remus Lupin was different, though.

xxx

Remus spent his third period potions class wondering about Lily, who was distributing essence of Puffapod into her simmering cauldron. Severus Snape, sitting to the left of her, was leaning and adjusting the flame level for her with extreme care.

While he neglected the bubbling project in front of him, Remus watched as Lily scratched the side of her mouth with her fourth finger, concentrating deeply on the task at hand. She was the smartest witch in their class, he thought affectionately.

A popping noise coming from James's cauldron snapped him into reality, and he thankfully returned to a more controlled thought process.

It was no wonder James liked her so much, he evaluated, and it was a shame he acted so unlike himself when she came around. They could potentially be a nice looking couple.

And with that forced affirmation, Remus went back to work grudgingly.

"Look at him over there, fawning over her, that greasy git. The only reason they're friends is because she's too nice to reject him," said James hatefully. "He doesn't deserve a girl like that." Sirius reached over Remus's shoulder for a ready-made ingredient.

"And you think that _you _deserve her?" teased Sirius, before being pelted by several Jule root pieces. After moments of escalation, Slughorn was forced to give the boys a warning.

xxx

A cold and clear afternoon found the four sauntering out for a walk after classes. The middle of the month was just past, and everyone was skeptic as usual about the day or two that Remus routinely spent out of his dormitory.

"His mother is quite ill and he goes to visit her," most say.

"He's menstruating," others joke.

The logical deduction that good ol' Remus Lupin was a werewolf was the most laughable of course.

They got to work as soon as they arrived at the shrieking shack.

"Damn these stairs, they're murder," huffed Peter.

"Be thankful for the exercise, Wormtail," laughed James from the top of the stairs. Something barked and the two turned their heads to see where it originated. Sirius was replaced by a big black dog.

"You took to your animagus enviously easy, Padfoot. I still can't do it fully right. Even James had a painful amount of trouble learning, and _Moony,_ well he has it the worst!" cried Peter.

"Thanks for that, chum," said Remus, woebegone, and tied to a heavy wooden chair in the corner.

"Yeah, way to point out the obvious, Peter, and besides, he can't even help it." James looked to Remus sympathetically. "Okay, Moony were all ready. Good luck!"

"Sorry in advance," replied Remus.

James shook his head and warped into a silvery stag, and Peter shrunk into a mangy rat with a human ear. He squeaked for a good ten minutes before turning into a normal looking rodent.

The transformation was as trying as always. Remus escaped his chair, as usual, and blood was shed. Regardless, it was a successful night due to the fact that they kept him inside the shack.

The normal agenda was for the boys to leave once he de-warged early in the morning. They always left food, water and fresh clothing for him for when he became conscious, which, depending on how the night went, could have meant the whole day. And sometimes if he had bad enough scratches and bruises, he would need to stay longer to recover.

Remus woke up cramped in a corner of the room, shivering and naked. He was not alarmed by how sore his entire body was, and he looked at the scratches and punctures on his torso without panic. He could walk back to Hogwarts as soon as he was done making himself look less hap-hazardly, just in time for his ancient runes class.

He dressed himself and walked to the giant mirror in the next room over. He began to brush his hair, when he noticed a gash below his hair-line. All he needed was a bandage, and his hair would fall over it. He ran his finger over the long scar across his face, which ran horizontally with the one directly below it. To satisfy curiosity about them, he told a story of his walking through a Barcelonian Thornbush tree, distracted by a bird in the sky.

For every laugh that he had in response for such a story, he became more and more weighed down.


	3. How To's an What Not's

A/N: Wow, I'm a word maker-upper. I try to consider changing them to something official, but they just don't sound as right. I make up words for a reason. I made sure that they make sense, though. You'll know what I mean when you come across one.

So we're moving right along in the story. I find myself with a lot of free time, so you might see another chapter up tomorrow...maybe?

Aw, poop, I don't even know if anyone is reading this. Will you deny me my reviews longer still?

***Edit- This chappy's redone!**

**Chapter**** 2**

"He who does not repay a favor is no gentleman." -Unknown author

Remus had a free period in the middle of the day to catch up on homework, and usually spent it in the common room with Frank Longbottom, who had always been a good friend of his. The friendship was well-received on both sides, for Remus needed someone extremely level-headed to talk to, and Frank was eager to oblige. They were good studying partners.

At the moment they were going over Latin roots for different transfiguration spells, until Frank noticed how tired Remus appeared.

"Let's take a breather," he said consciously. "I think we both need it." Frank wasn't one to pry in spite of his curiosity. Remus leaned back in his chair and loosened his tie.

"We're not half way through the year, and I'm ready to be done."

"Christmas break is in two weeks, are you going to go see your parents?"

"Yeah but, I'm going late and coming back early. I'll only be home for three days." Frank only looked at him sideways.

"Well before you know it, we'll be done with O.W.L.'s, and going back next year to get ready for N.E.W.T.'s,"

"For some reason, that's not very reassuring."

Frank laughed and threw down his quill to stretch his arms behind him. Something caught his attention across the room behind Remus. He smiled, and sat there gazing for the rest of five minutes.

"Life will be good outside of Hogwarts," Frank mused softly, hands behind his head.

"What are your plans?" Remus asked.

"I plan on passing my N.E.W.T.'s, getting a nice job, marrying a pretty girl, and having a load of kids," he listed confidently with a grin on his face.

"I think you'll do just fine, then," Remus assured him, after turning around and seeing a pretty round-faced girl named Alice sitting on the couch near the fireplace.

xxx

The four were on their way up to the Gryffindor tower when a couple girls, Iris Shultz and Phoebe Blankton, stopped them. Iris, a sixth year, shmoozed up to Sirius quite comfortably. He didn't seem to mind, and leaned collectively against the banister. Phoebe, who was in her fifth year, talked idly on the subject of their upcoming divination exam.

"I'm kind of worried about it," she said, biting her lip. Remus smiled and offered to study with her some time. James seemed distracted by something above.

With a flitting type of laugh and a swing of her hips, Iris tore away from Sirius and grabbed Phoebe's elbow, who turned her head as they hopped away, flashing her eyes at Remus charmingly.

"She digs you, Moony," speculated Sirius, and Remus gave him a look sprinkled with dismay.

Lily started down the flight of stairs they were on. James smirked and squared his shoulders gallantly.

"Hey, Evans," he inquired brashly, and she obliged him unwillingly.

"Potter," she spat, which didn't seem to faze him.

"Denial is an ugly road to take, Lily," he said with his chin in the air. She rolled her eyes and began to walk, but stopped a few steps down.

"Remus?" she called to the surprise of all three of them.

"Uh... yeah?"

"Could you meet me in the library after dinner? I need to talk to you about something."

James,, looking scandalized tossed his head from Remus to Lily, and back again.

"yeah," he put simply, and unsure.

"Good. You'll be able to find me near the back." And with that she turned and left.

Remus felt three pairs of wide eyes blazing into his skull, and cleared his throat after a while. Before he could get away up the stairs, James's hand caught his shoulder.

"Not so fast, you dog!" Sirius laughed, incredulous. "...or wolf rather-"

"Oi! What's that all about, mate?" James choked out, hysteric.

"Well I don't know, do I!" he squeaked defensively. James's grip changed from his shoulder to the hair on top of his head, and a broad smile spread across his face.

"This is perfect!" he cried, jostling Remus's head, and mussing up his hair. "You genius!"

"Excuse me?"

"You have got to get her to like me!" Remus, James and Peter stood there for a small moment before bursting into laughter.

"You might as well be asking him to dance with her at 'that time of the month' without swallowing her whole," said Sirius with a snort. Peter guffawed. Remus looked at them spitefully, and the two continued laughing all the way up the stairwell, leaving Remus and James behind.

"Can you try?" he asked.

Upon seeing and being stricken by the seriousness in James's eyes and tone of voice, Remus decided something at that moment.

His conclusion was that he _would _try. He would help out his friend, not only because of their closeness, but because of the loyalty he had shown. For sparing him the tedious droll of lycanthropic prejudices, and making obvious efforts to help him, and going out of his own way and interest. He inwardly reprimanded himself for thinking that he didn't want to, for whatever reason.

"Yeah. Of course I'll help you out, James."

James grinned and patted Remus on the back joyfully.

As they walked to the common room, Remus couldn't help but feel slightly conflicted.

xxx

Later on his way to the library, Phoebe passed him in the corridor and waved the tips of her fingers delicately, accompanied by a girlish smile. He nodded at her, but let out a breath when she was behind him. Phoebe was pretty, brilliantly so. That was one thing going for her, he supposed. He knew that Sirius would take advantage of the situation if he were him.

Remus found lily on a ladder pulling out _A Herbologist's Charm Book: How To's and What Nots. _She stepped down from the ladder and greeted him pleasantly.

"What did you need to speak to me about?"

Lily was flipping through her book casually, but paused at his question. She closed the book and set it down on the desk next to him. She looked around the corner and behind her. Grabbing his sleeve, she pulled him to the wall and leaned against it across from him. Too close for his comfort.

"You don't need to be afraid." He raised his eyebrows and quirked his head.

"And why not?" He countered. She smiled, but then went serious again.

"You don't need to be afraid about me knowing," she said secretively. She saw a hint of panic in his eyes. "Knowing about where you go  
whe-" She was interrupted by his hand on her mouth.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he whispered frantically.

She pushed his hand away gently, and looked up at him with those big green eyes. He leaned away from her.

She swept a strand of hair behind her ear, and kept his gaze for a moment.

Suddenly, she took the sides of his face forcefully and looked sternly into his eyes. He hunched his back as much as possibly to keep their bodies apart, but didn't think to just pull his head away from her. She searched his face for a moment, considering the arch of his nose, and the scars rivering through his skin. For a second he thought he saw her glance at his top lip, but she found his eyes again.

"I've known for quite a while, Remus. Like I said, you don't need to be afraid."

He looked at her in disbelief, and stepped away in shock.

"Do you know what your saying?" he said quietly. She nodded.

"There's no need to be ashamed," she said kindly. He shook his head.

"How did you find out?"

She smiled. "Well there's always speculation," she paused. "And the obsessive nature of Severus."

"Oh," he replied.

They walked down to the kitchen for hot chocolate, which Remus was craving, and sat in the common room in quiet company until it was time to turn in. Never had Remus thought that a girl would accept this part of him so readily. Of course, Lily was an exceptional girl.


	4. Elliot and Janet

**A/N:** So sorry for the loooong wait, (if anyone _is _waiting.." But my tiny little laptop crashed, and I had the whole plot outline written on it, and my rough draft for this chapter. So I started it from scratch on my dad's laptop, after much ado! I'm getting a macbook pro in a couple of weeks. SUPER EXCITED FOR THAT.

Here you go!

Much love, Elena

*Edit- This chappy is re-edited!

* * *

"The Moon sees nothing of this. She is bald and wild." -Sylvia Plath

Professor Flitwick stood up to his podium and cleared his throat before beginning on the importance of pinky placement regarding the breeze charm. Remus was rather engrossed in the lesson, and was reluctant to open the note that had drifted carefully onto his desk. He looked over his shoulder to see James staring pointedly at him. Remus chuckled silently and opened the note under his desk.

_Sirius and I found something rather remarkable last night, Moony. It's quite a shame you were too busy eating chocolate and whining like a first year to come along._

Remus bristled at the accusation, and replied, sending the note shooting back into James's chest.

**Sorry, mate. Next time I morph against my will into a self-masticating beast, I'll try to be a better sport in my recovery. What did you find?**

_It's too good to not tell you in person, and too dangerous if someone were to pick up this note. Just hang about after class._

Remus turned his head and nodded, suddenly excited to be done with the period.

All the fifth years left the class with unruly windblown hair, after Theodore Takewidth's perfect demonstration on where _not _to place the emphasis in the breeze charm. Remus filed along the back of the crowd, flattening his fringe down, and glanced at Phoebe who was pulling her long brown hair into a ponytail. James looked quite the same as usual, of course.

James jerked Remus over to him violently by the hood of his robes, where they stood cramped between a pillar and the wall. He flicked his eyes to the left suggestively.

"This way," he whispered.

The two sauntered into the direction of the third floor corridor.

James checked to see if the coast was clear, and began to explain.

"Sirius and I were walking up through here last night, and Fenley, the Head Boy was coming through, so we ran, and came across the one-eyed witch statue. Y'know, the ugly one with the hump on it's back? We hid behind it, and once Fenley was gone, we stood there for a second."

"What were you doing in the third floor corridor?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"That's not the point, my perfect little prefect," laughed James. His friend just rolled his eyes.

"Well, then what is the point?" He asked, as they reached the statue. Sirius and Peter were rounding the other corner, talking, probably going over the same conversation.

"This," said James, patting the hump of the witch, "has something in it. And damn it all we're going to find out what it is!" Remus crossed his arms, doubt written on his face.

"Oh, yeah?" he drawled. Sirius nodded emphatically, and said, "Well Harold the second, the ghost with the arrow coming out of his forehead, came sweeping through after Finley left. He congratulated us for finding the secret, while tapping on the witch's hump. We asked him what he was talking about, and he got all worried, and denied he said anything, and left again."

Peter and Remus looked at each other curiously.

"We tried a revealing charm, but couldn't think of anything else to do," said James, looking at Remus hopefully, who scratched his head in consideration

"Well, have you tried Dissendium?" They all looked at him questioningly.

"You know, like 'Dissend'? Don't you guys ever listen to the latin roots in charms?…" he trailed off, but Peter was already going to the statue, taking out his wand.

"It's worth a try, isn't it?" he shrugged. With a flick of the wrist, Peter said firmly, "_dissendium!_" Nothing happened. Peter shrugged again.

"Tap the hump this time," suggested Sirius.

"_Dissendium!" _Peter said a bit louder, and tapped the hump lightly. Suddenly, it cracked open, to reveal a large hole leading to a slide into the statue. Their mouths were all agape, and James was laughing. He grabbed Remus by the robes and planted a giant kiss on his cheek, to which Remus reeled back and yelped furiously.

"You bloody genius! What would we do without you?" he cried.

They all stood up and looked down the hole.

"We should wait until after potions to see where it goes," said Sirius. "Everyone will be going to Hogsmeade today, so no one will be around to spot us." The all agreed and walked down to the great hall, to grab a quick bite, and head down to potions afterward.

xxx

One of Snape's Slytherin friends took Lily's seat, so she was forced to sit with Frank and Alice and a few others, only a table away from the marauders. She waved to Remus, who smiled at her, and rolled her eyes disdainfully upon seeing James's cocky grin. James laughed it off, but Remus could see the disappointment in his eyes.

Halfway into the class, Sirius took something down on a piece of parchment and put it on the middle of the table for all to read.

_We should make a map_.

xxx

McGonnogal eyed the four closely when they told her they weren't going with everyone else to Hogsmeade. Shrugging, she suggested that they keep out of trouble, to which Sirius laughed out loud to.

James grabbed his invisibility cloak and they all started of for the third floor corridor.

They lit their wands as soon as they entered the passage, looking around apprehensively. They walked for what seemed like a couple hours through the winding cave until they found themselves in the back store-room of Honeydukes. Laughing joyously, they all huddled under the cloak and slipped to the back alley-way.

The four of them passed a book shop on the way to the Three Broomsticks. In the window display, Remus saw an interesting biography, and told them to go along without him. He didn't have much money to spend, and only wanted a look.

He wandered for a while, browsing the in a shallow manner the shelves upon shelves of books old and new, until he came to the back, where all the oldest, and unwanted books were kept. In between a tall one that seemed to be shaking a bit, and another that was put in backwards and had blood red pages, sat a very small leather bound book squished and worn. He reached out for it and examined it curiously. It was ripping at the seams slightly, and had a mustard yellow ribbon, frayed at the end, hanging out from the page it was keeping marked. The leather was a rich brown, and cracked at one edge, where it looked like it was dipped into water, and then hung out to dry. In the bottom right corner, _Elliot _was etched, where gold had most likely come off.

He opened it gingerly, hoping that nothing would jump out at him, or scream at him, or anything else like that, but nothing happened. Inside, the pages were filled with a scratchy angled writing, some doodles and sketches adorning the corners. Remus collected that it was an old journal. He read a passage:

_I saw Janet today on my way to the edge of the lake. I was going there to sit and study again, since it was such a nice day. She stopped me, and pointed out that my shoe was untied. And then she walked away again, smiling. I watched her go all the way up the hill until the last bit of her gorgeous head disappeared. Pathetic, I know. The giant squid surfaced while I was reading. He just floated for like an hour. I hardly got any reading done, just to keep on eye on it, I guess._

Remus closed the book and brought it over to the front desk.

"How much are you charging for this?" He asked.

"Eh, that old thing?" grunted the old store keeper. "I'll let you have that one for a couple sickles."

Remus gave him the money eagerly, tucked the journal into his robe pocket, and left to go find his friends.

"Remus, wait!" he heard Lily Evans call after him.

"How're you?" he asked genially. She bounced over to his side.

"Fine! Are you headed to the Three Broomsticks? Let's go together." He nodded in agreement. A small piece of teal yarn in her hair caught his eye. It was keeping a small braid on the side of her head tied, and was tucked behind a strand. He reached up to pull it free and smooth it down. She laughed, and he pulled his hand away, blushing slightly.

"Sorry," he mumbled. She shook her head and smiled warmly at him.

"Remus, you care too much," she said at length.

"Huh?" he coughed.

"It's a good thing to be considerate, but you are too careful around people."

He was quiet for a small while. "My dad used to say I was wishy-washy."

"I don't think your _wishy-washy _just … tentative."

Remus looked at her curiously. She patted his shoulder.

"You don't have to be careful around me," she assured him.


	5. Agreements and Confessions

**A/N: **Yes, a prompt update!

Disclaimer: Any names you recognize, I don't own.

* * *

"All great men are in some degree inspred."  
-Cicero

Lily and Remus walked through the great hall after curfew one night, as it was their turn as prefects to make sure everyone was in their respective dorms. Remus enjoyed Lily's company, and this feeling was mutually returned. They talked of books, and teachers, and news. He was able to feel himself around her, like how he was with his four friends, and lately, he couldn't even have that with his parents. He was very good at making her laugh and equally glad of it.

Remus supplied a slow monotone comment concerning the fact that Dimitri Tamhaus' new haircut made his hair look messier than how was originally, after sending him away to go to sleep.

"If you want bad hair, then go look at Phoebe Blankton when she has just woken up," She said. Remus laughed in spite of himself.

"In third year I wanted to brush down Paul Jordan's hair so bad, Sirius had to pry the comb out of my hands,"

"That's how I've always felt about Dumbledore," she said, causing Remus to bend over in a fit of laughter.

"I always feel like McGonnagal's hair is pulled back so tight," said Remus incredulously, wiping a tear from his eye. "Doesn't that give you a headache? If you keep your hair so tight all day?"

"I don't know, let's see-" she said before jumping behind him and pulling his fringe back from his forehead with her palms.

"Does it hurt?" she cried.

"Like hell!" He yelled, and then struggled, grabbed her arms around his neck and swung her around on his back. He would have put her down, but instead tripped unceremoniously on his own foot, and they both went crashing into a banister, and almost down a stair case. Breathless from laughter, they sat on the first step.

"You have good hair," she said pleasantly, examining his short light brown cut.

"Not as nice as yours." She smiled at this, and he kicked himself mentally. He needed to make some ground for James, and was making steps backwards instead.

"...looks, uh- looks really manageable," he continued. Her eyebrows went up, but she was still smiling. He told himself to stop complimenting her. "Uh, James has pretty cool hair..." At his mention Lily rolled her eyes and looked into space with contempt written on her face.

"Oh, come off it," said Remus, slightly annoyed at her automatic bad reaction.

"I'd find James' hair ten times cooler if _he _didn't think it was so great himself," she defended.

"But you do like it..." she glared at him at this comment. Worried, he continued.

"You should give him a chance some day."

She turned her head away, and said in a quiet tone, "I don't think so. I don't like being in company with people who are just-" she paused at this and looked at Remus. "...mean."

He shook his head sadly. "How can I convince you that he's not always like that?"

"The only person who can convince me is James," she said. "And he's doing a poor job, if he's trying to get _anywhere _with me."

He nodded his head. "Okay," he said, "Just don't judge him so decidedly yet, alright?"

Here they looked at each other for a long while. Lily didn't want to consent to his plea right away, but the determination in Remus' eyes made her doubt that confirmation, and moments after that, all she could think about was the strength in his glare, and she marveled at how easily it captivated her.

"uh, o-okay," she finally agreed. He smiled, and held out his hand to her to help her up. Their guard shift was long-since over.

xxx

Remus and James spent one of their free periods in the library a few days later studying harder than seemed normal. Madame Pince was pleased and smiled with her long pointed nose in the air keeping an eye on how they were holding the books to be sure they would not ruin them. As soon as she turned the corner, James nudged Remus with his elbow.

"Remus," he said in an urgent tone, "I just realized! Isn't Hogwarts unplottable? How're we supposed to make a map of the whole thing?"

Remus considered this for a moment and then replied simple, "not if we don't map it in relation to any other place, I think."

"Oh, good thinking."

"I might have found something for that idea Peter had for naming people. There's a identifying charm in here, that I may be able to tweak a bit for parchment."

And so they worked hard, and not for the large amounts of homework given to them. Severus Snape shuffled by, trying very hard to see over James's shoulder, without being close enough to get tripped.

"Get out of here, Snively, before I turn that nose into a carrot stick," said James with a sneer. Remus glanced up at Snape, but stayed quiet.

"I know you're on to something, Potter," Snape spat back. Before James could retort, Madame Pince shushed them furiously. Snape hurried away from them.

"Slime ball-" James muttered under his breath.

By the time they left the library, they had a rough sketch of Hogwarts and its different floors, rooms, and secret passage ways.

xxx

Everyone left the common room the next night except for Sirius and Remus, who had waited to take out their latest secret project until the room was vacant. As Remus flipped through _Hogwarts, a History_, for clues on how the different house dormitories were set up, they talked about Herbology homework, which led to their questioning Goyle's logic in a question he had asked that James laughed very oddly at, to which was commented on by Sirius as 'a reaction that caused many a humorous reaction', and this soon resorted to a less animated conversation concerning their very good friend. Inevitably, the concept of lily Evans was brought to the table.

"Are you helping him, though? You and she are so buddy-buddy now, the least you could do is put in a good word," said Sirius. Remus sat in consideration for a moment.

"No one can convince her but James. That's what she told me. Maybe I just need to try to advise him on how to act around her."

"You mean like a decent human being," snickered Sirius. Remus fell deeper into his chair.

"Exactly," he replied.

When they both tucked into their beds, Remus waited for Sirius to fall asleep to pull out his wand and the journal he bought at the bookstore the weekend prior.

"_Lumos,_" he whispered, and then tied it to his bedpost, so that the light came at an awkward angle, but was just enough to allow him to read. He opened the journal to page one he glanced over the scratchy writing and rubbed his eyes tiredly before going in to read from the beginning.

_8 September._

_Hello, journal, you are new, and your pages are so blank, and it inspires me in ways that are quite embarrassing, and regrettably tremendously girly. Trudy asked me if I bought it for myself, but I asked her in a rhetorical manner if she really thought me dorky enough to buy myself a journal, and personalize it in gold lettering. No, sir, I am truly not _that _dorky. Aunt Minnie thought it a nice 'seventh year at Hogwarts gift', and I accepted it, because I am polite, and would not wish to upset her, for she is a very nice lady, with very sincere intentions._

_I never told Trudy that I wished to write in it, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her, or… what she doesn't know won't hurt _me_, ultimately._

_Now, is it entirely suitable to write about yourself in a journal? Who's going to read it, if not myself, or someone intending to delve into my deepest thoughts and ideals? Maybe it will be a time capsule. Maybe in later times I'll read it and say to myself, 'did I really think of myself like that?' Well, whoever is going to read this I'll give you a nickname. How about Hubert, or Hugh. I have decided on Hugh._

_Hugh, my name is Elliot. I am a boy with a girlish name in my seventh year at the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have a sister named Trudy in her fifth year, and a best friend, who is not a very good best friend named Ernest. I also have a broken heart, inflicted by an angel named Janet. Janet O'houlie. The moment I met her I…_

The journal slipped out of Remus' hands, and fell off his bed as he drifted asleep, his wand slowly dimming out.


End file.
